brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Entry Contest: Luminous Rifler Zetsubo
'Luminous Rifler Zetsubo' Summon:'' Hiya! The name’s Zetsubo! Pleasure to work with ‘ya.'' Fusion quote: You’re giving me power? I thought I was already strong enough, but thanks anyway!' '''Evolution quote: I’ll bring down even the strongest wall for you, kid.' '''Element: ''Light'' Stats: ''' '''Base- 6500/2500/2000/2000 (HP/ATK/DEF/REC) Lord- 8500/3200/2800/2800 (HP/ATK/DEF/REC)' Anima- 9500/3200/2800/2450 ('HP/ATK/DEF/REC) Breaker- 8500/3500/2500/2800 ('HP/ATK/DEF/REC) Guardian-8500/3250/2750/2800 ('HP/ATK/DEF/REC) Oracle- 8500/3250/2500/3100 '('HP/ATK/DEF/REC) Lore: A famed gunman hailing from the Holy City of La Veda, Zetsubo was famous for crushing the gods with precision and grace, annihilating their strongest defenders with only one bullet. Despite seeming rough and backwoods, he was respectful and enjoyed his life and many said they wouldn’t work with anyone else. However, one day his garrison was attacked by the combined might of The Four Fallen Gods. Zetsubo’s gaze became steel as he stared down his opponents, and after a battle that destroyed La Veda, he fell, giving his garrison time to flee to Elgaia. It is thought that if Zetsubo had defeated the Four Fallen Gods, he would have eventually retired to Elgaia, and started a training school for firearms, one that would compete with the La Veda school of fencing. Many heroes would have come from that school. Leader skill: Minuteman's Intensity: ' ''50% boost to all parameters, 100% boost to spark damage after 500,000 damage dealt for 2 turns, 200% boost to BB attack, 5% damage reduction, 20% mitigation after 1,000,000 total damage dealt for 2 turns' '''Extra Skill: Focus '' 100% boost to spark damage and boosts critical and elemental damage by 75% and adds defense ignore effect to BB/SBB/UBB for 2 turns'' '''Brave Burst:' Precision: Pierce (25 BC cost) 18 hit combo powerful light attack on all enemies- (400%), 30% change of inflicting spark vulnerability for 2 turns (25%), attack and defense down for 1 turn (50%), elemental weakness damage vulnerability for 1 turns (allows for 25% of the maximum elemental damage capable in total), and critical vulnerability for 1 turns (Also allows for 25% of maximum critical damage in total) and adds BC/damage taken (6-8 BCs)' '''SBB: Hypodermic Volley (40 BC cost, 65 BCs from base) 24 hit combo powerful light attack on all enemies based on remaining HP (600-800%), 16 hit combo on single target based on remaining HP (800-900%) 30% change of inflicting spark vulnerability for 2 turns (25%), attack and defense down for 1 turn (50%), elemental weakness damage vulnerability for 1 turns (allows for 25% of the maximum elemental damage capable in total), and critical vulnerability for 1 turns (Also allows for 25% of maximum critical damage in total)' '''UBB: Luminous Perforation (45 BC cost) (N/A multiplier) Negates all enemy resistances (ailments, critical, elemental, spark damage, and mitigation) for 1 turn and increases BB attack and spark damage by 300% for 3 turns and hugely boosts BB gauge (999 BCs).' '''Enhancements: Status Boosting 30% Max HP boost- 10 Upgrades 30% Max HP boost to 50% Max HP- 10 50% attack- 10 Spark 50% spark damage -10 70% spark damage-10 100% spark damage-10 Elemental Weakness Damage 50% elemental weakness damage-10 Critical 30% critical damage -10 Special Adds slight OD gauge boost effect added to BB/SBB (8%)- 50 Author's commentary: ' ''This unit is meant to be a different type of debuffer. Usually you see Spark vulnerability and maybe ATK/DEF down, but that's really the only debuff you can put on an enemy. Resistances are prevalent in most Omni-era content, so I wanted to make a unit that can make other types of damage relevant again (critical and spark), without being too overpowered. This is why his UBB doesn't attack. How his debuffs work is essentially a loss of enemy resistance to critical damage, for instance, a boss with critical and elemental negation can take 25% of the maximum boosted critical damage based on the buffs in your squad. Say you have +100% critical damage, the boss will take criticals with +25% critical damage. The same can be said for EWD as well. This can allow for a monumental amount of damage dealt with these two combined, even with 75% resistance. As for the UBB, I didn't want to let it attack because if someone with the amount of damage Zetsubo has can attack without any resistances, one turn kills for most difficult content will become possible. He still might be overpowered, frankly, with the decent utility he has (with OD fill and BC/damage taken). His BC cost is so high just because of the scale of buffs and damage he can do. '''Log: -deleted 2 turn UBB SP -nerfed debuff duration Category:CustomUnits Category:Contest Entry (First Unit Contest)